


Never Surrender, Never Back Down

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [47]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Gen, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Who's Who:-Hamuko: Sailor Hemera-Yukari: Sailor Hygeia-Mitsuru: Sailor Cybele-Fuuka: Sailor Mnemosyne-Aigis: Sailor GalateaAlso:-Minato: Aether Knight-Junpei: Pan Knight-Akihiko: Theseus Knight-Ken: Ganymede Knight-Shinjiro: Achilles Knight-Chidori: Sailor Fauna





	

"Why do you insist on standing in our way?" Takaya glared at the girls standing before him. "Can't you see that death is the only true path? That everyone on this planet will be better off in the After World?"

"Not if the After World is ruled by Erebus," Sailor Hemera responded, hands curled into fists as she returned the glare. "Nyx is the one who has the right to the After World's throne, not that traitorous usurper."

"If you actually believe that garbage he spews, you've got another thing coming," agreed Sailor Hygeia.

"I don't normally use this sort of language," Sailor Cybele added. "But everything he told you can be summed up in one word--bullshit."

"Hm," Takaya snorted. "So be it, then. If you won't go quietly, I'll have to send you to the After World myself!"

With that, he raised his hands, conjuring an orb of energy. He threw it to the ground, causing a bright flash. When it cleared, four ghouls stood before him, ready to attack.

"The Knights are on their way," Sailor Mnemosyne reported.

"Good." Sailor Galatea nodded as she prepared to attack. "Until then, we fight. There is no way we can turn back now."

"No," agreed Sailor Hemera. "We're not going to let Erebus win. Time to finish this battle!"

"Right!"

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who:  
> -Hamuko: Sailor Hemera  
> -Yukari: Sailor Hygeia  
> -Mitsuru: Sailor Cybele  
> -Fuuka: Sailor Mnemosyne  
> -Aigis: Sailor Galatea
> 
> Also:  
> -Minato: Aether Knight  
> -Junpei: Pan Knight  
> -Akihiko: Theseus Knight  
> -Ken: Ganymede Knight  
> -Shinjiro: Achilles Knight  
> -Chidori: Sailor Fauna


End file.
